


Lunch Time

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Lunch time
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing I've written in a while.

So, it's not like Double D intended to spend his lunch period with Marie, but when she sat directly across from him he couldn't just tell her to get up and move. Especially given the fact that she was twice as strong and is known for her abrasive side.

That's why for the first three minutes- he keeps an eye on his wristwatch- he stays silent, only really paying any attention when he knows she's not.

But then, "You don't really like the cafeteria food, do you?"

He finds a particular word in his math book to stare at, "Not often."

"Figures," she giggles and he has to pretend that geometry is almost half as exciting as the sound, "I see you with a packed lunch every day. I just didn't know."

He nods, just now realizing there's no tray or any kind of meal in front of her, "And you?"

If he was stealing glances at her, which he isn't, he'd notice the way her shoulders slump forward, "I don't like the lunch here, either. And I completely forgot to bring an actual lunch."

"I see," he brings the book closer to him and really thinks of every consequence before he slides the second half of his sandwich over to her. She eyes it, then meets his eyes. A silent question.

"It's not like I wanted the rest anyway. Might as well."

She grins before picking it up and taking the first bite, "Thanks, Double D."

"You're welcome."


End file.
